


Nerf Herder

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fix It, Gen, fck you canon, post RotS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Let's make it better.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 32





	Nerf Herder

"When I said 'come home...' not what I had in mind."

"Dad!"

"Put some clothes on, would you?"

A hastily grabbed blanket was quickly wrapped around him. "You can't just appear whenever you want to."

Han shrugged. "I'm in your head. I can't fix all your damn problems. You're the one who thought me here..."

This was, sadly, true. 

"A nerf farm. Really?"

"It's what Mom used to call you."

"Why were you naked anyway?" Han was the master of changing the subject. 

"...well, she kissed me, and I panicked, and I cut the bond visit thing to jump back here, but I wanted everyone to think I was dead so I..."

"...Left your clothes behind?'

"It's a Force thing. You wouldn't understand."

"... your Mom used to say that a lot, too." Han grinned. "Now what?"

"I was planning on having a drink and then going to bed "

Han shrugged. "I can't drink with you, but if you wanna watch a holo?"

"Isn't bonding with my fictional brain-dad a bit weird?"

"And anything about you was ever normal?"

He had a point. 

"Fine. But I pick. And you don't complain."

"I'm a re-creation inside your head. Any criticism is from you, not me."

He sighed. "So that's a 'no'."

"Go put actual clothes on. Then we can talk."

At least, he thought, that this was much less dangerous than his previous coping mechanisms. And maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get that bonding, even if it meant he had to do it himself. 

Better than being truly solo for the rest of his life. By far.


End file.
